


Bull In A China Shop

by radiochattertherapy (murderousCohort)



Series: Take It With Love and You Will Pass [3]
Category: The Fandom of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCohort/pseuds/radiochattertherapy





	Bull In A China Shop

Okay but the thing that people don't get sometimes is that _you live her._ She is your life and soul and she is what makes your heart beat. You can feel your heart speed up whenever you see her, and the emotions aren't even embarrassing. 

You've said many things about her, and there are more that should be said, but that you can't say. Things that you are not eloquent enough to capture, for example - you've tried, but how does one explain emotions? 

Basically the story is:

you met. You met young, and you fought often, and then your mothers were friends and you had no choice but to settle down and play with her. (Back when you were small.)

You decided eventually that she was worth hanging out with, and you didn't do anything else for a long long while. 

Terribly, inevitably, things started happening. 

You are suffering through them now, even as you survive the aftermath of shattering, of one family becoming two, and the damaged display that is your emotion. (Bull In A China Shop is a phrase your mother uses, and when it comes to your complicated split up life, that term more or less covers it.)

You stay up many hours too late, as a coping method, and so does she. At night you're both more emotional, and you bond. 

You write, to hide the emotions put down on a page from the world outside the page. 

You swallow back tears when you feel another splinter being driven into your heart. 

But you know that with her you can make it. 

She is your friend, your crutch, your confidante and soother and friend and joke-maker, and you are two peas in a crushed up pod (what else can happen when everything happens all at once?) but you are going to make it.


End file.
